1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling the driving of an ozone emission fan, which is capable of preventing noise generated by the ozone emission fan when the image forming apparatus is in a standby state.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as an image forming apparatus, a printer has an ozone emission fan for emitting ozone generated due to a corona discharge. The ozone generated owing to the corona discharge is composed of an oxide compound which affects the printer and the human body. Accordingly, the ozone is emitted to the atmosphere by being changed into harmless oxygen using an ozone filter. A main function of the ozone emission fan is to circulate the ozone so that the ozone can pass through the ozone filter. According to contemporary practice in the art however, if power is provided to the printer, the ozone emission fan is continuously driven. A problem may arise in that noise is continuously generated.
Tanabe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,778 entitled Image Forming Apparatus With Ozone Detection And Deodorizer turns an ozone emission fan on and off in response to the detection of the ozone concentration going above and below predetermined limits rather than merely turning the fan on and off dependent upon whether the printer is printing as in the present invention. Accordingly, the control of the emission fan in Tanabe et al. is far more complicated than necessary, and thus presents too many sources of failure.
Kurotori et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,531 entitled Apparatus For Decomposing Ozone By Using A Solvent Mist, discloses an apparatus in which a fan is turned on only after a fan start key has been depressed or a copy start key has been depressed and a predetermined number of copies are to be made and turns the fan off after the copying operation has been completed. As with Tanabe et al., the control arrangement of Kurotori et al. is more complicated necessary.
Also, Tsuchiya, U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,132 entitled Image Forming Apparatus Having A Controller For Discharging Air In Response To A Heating Condition Of An Image Fixing Device, as with Tanabe et al. and Kurotori et at., discloses a control system for controlling a fan which is far more complicated than necessary. Moreover, I have found that contemporary practice in the art fails to recognize a need to conserve electrical power consumed by operation of the ozone fan.